My stupid brother
by runwildneverlookback
Summary: I got bored and this was the result. Kendall is in love with Logan and wants his feeling returned. This is a Kogan one-shot told from Katie's perspective. This is my first completed story and I hope you enjoy.


"Come on you said you'd help me". My stupid brother is making me go shopping with him. Something about needing a new outfit to impress our friend Logan. Kendall seems to think he needs to change himself to get Logan's attention, he's an idiot. I was brought out of my thoughts as Kendall pulled me into the nearest clothes store, god he could be such a pain.

"Here hold these" he said as he handed me a pile of clothes. There were all kinds of things in here.

"I don't see why I need to be here. Couldn't you have brought James or Carlos?" I told him as we moved to the back of the store towards the change rooms.

"No! I need a girl's opinion". Kendall said as he walked into the change room.

"Well then what about Jo or Camille? Also I don't see why you need new clothes to impress Logan; he should like you the way you are. Besides, any fool can see he's in love with you"

"Are you stupid, being yourself never works. Oh and both Jo and Camille had to work today" He said as he walked out of the dressing room wanting my opinion.

"Would it be inappropriate if I laughed really loudly?" I asked. Kendall was dressed as a bad boy. He was wearing really baggy jeans, an oversized leather jacket, a pair of ray bans and a backwards cap. If he thought this would impress Logan, he was wrong.

"Yes, yes it would" he said while glaring at me and shutting the dressing room door. The next outfit he came out in was just as ridiculous.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"So that's a no on the pink sweater?"

"That's a no"

"Fine, I'll try something else then"

"No I told you he should accept you for you and nothing else, you shouldn't cater to what he wants"

"Well I disagree, any kind of guy he want's, that's the kind I'll be, I'll turn myself upside down for him"

"Well you are wrong you moron. Also quoting your own song won't help you win this argument!" I said as I stood up and poked my dumb brother in the chest.

"Well I respectfully disagree with you" he said towering over me.

"Hey guys what's going on?" we both turned around only to be confronted by Logan.

"Logan? How did you know we were here?" Kendall asked confused as to how he was here.

"Katie texted me, told me to meet you here" he said a blush coming across his cheeks as he looked Kendall up and down. "That's um, a very interesting sweater you're wearing" he said before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm Just trying out some new looks, you like?" he asked before a blush appeared across his face. I decided that it was time to put everyone out of their misery, and by everyone I mean me because I was starting to get bored.

"Okay Logan here's the deal; my idiot brother here has a crush on you and thinks that you won't like him for who he is. Can you please tell him that changing for someone else is stupid." Kendall clasped his hand over my mouth in attempts to silence me.

"Will you shut-"

"Actually Kendall she's right. I like you, a lot, I was just too afraid to say anything. I thought you might have been disgusted by me" Logan looked down at his feet "I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way" he said letting out a sigh.

"Logan, I could never be disgusted with you" Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's chin and forced him to look at him. "You're amazing just the way you are"

"So you're saying that he shouldn't change for anyone?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "Because that's exactly what you were doing."

"Katie, we're having a moment here, don't interrupt" he said glaring at me.

"Actually Kendall, she's right" he said getting the blond boys attention. "You shouldn't change who you are, you're also amazing just the way you are."

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Does this answer your question?" the brunet asked before leaning up and kissing him.

"Awww, and to think if you two had of said something earlier, Kendall wouldn't have dragged me here and I could be at home doing something better with my time." I said feeling annoyed, also a little grossed out. I didn't want to see my brother doing that. "Are you to going to stop sucking each other's faces anytime soon? I wanna go home."


End file.
